


let the rain fall

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Sebastian and Reira had to take shelter from the rain while shopping in the city. A kiss would happen, and not an accidental one.It certainly won’t be their last kiss.
Relationships: Sebastian/Reira
Collections: ( fifty love stories ), ` Temptation in the Dark `





	let the rain fall

**Author's Note:**

> yet another fluff, while I'm warming up to him for another wip project I'm planning~  
>  ~~I'll be a bit scarce in next few days to prepare for writing events~~  
>  xoxo

The rain was falling down in a light downpour upon the city while two figures running through the streets that now almost vacant from the crowds or passerby. Everyone had taken shelter and only a few were brazen enough to walk through this sudden rain. Some others who already prepared themselves with umbrellas made their way through the rainy streets unbothered.

Sebastian and Reira had to take shelter in a nearby spot they could reach since they weren’t supposed to return to the carriage just yet. Their shopping bags were placed on the ground, she was still steadying her breaths after all the running they did to escape the rain.

Thankfully, they only got a little soaked — their clothes and hair damp but not too much.

“Well, this is quite a hindrance.” Sebastian uttered in a flat voice, not even a hint of irritation marred his handsome features but he certainly was not pleased with this occurrence.

“I know. We still have a lot to buy from our list.” And yet, Reira giggled while drying off the end of her damp hair with her hands, casting a glance to the rain before her. A lot less displeased than him.

The giggle that came out from her caused his lips to form a thin-lipped smile. “I hope the rain will be over soon enough for us to resume our shopping.” His gaze averted towards the empty street, watching the rain falling with her, listening to the gentle pitter patter against the pavements of the streets as it drowned away all other sounds but hers. 

His attention was always attuned to her for some reason.

But she thought differently, selfishly wanting the rain to last longer so they could be here, just the two of them. Somewhere between the time they shared together, her heart had fallen for him. Each second, each minute, each hour, any moment was precious for her and she ended up waking up in the morning to look forward to spending time with Sebastian inside or outside the mansion.

Mostly, she only wanted to be around him a little more, a little longer.

And she’d known love — this feeling she felt, it was definitely _love_.

Just now, she noticed a couple running together, the male had protected both the girl and himself with a coat overhead, they both were laughing together and running farther through the grey mist of the rain.

Reira smiled, with a hint of envy that unconsciously seeped into her heart. How she wished it would be her and him. She stole a curious glance at Sebastian, chuckling softly. “Do you remember? This happened before, the rain really loves tormenting us.” _And that accidental kiss under an umbrella, do you still remember?_ But of course, he probably won’t bring it up the kiss he declared as an accident, he would never have. 

The smile in his countenance was his usual one, faint and polite, barely a curve of his mouth. “Happens to anyone. The rainy season has begun — I’m sorry, Reira. Should’ve brought an umbrella with us.”

“No apologizing, we just didn’t see the rain coming,” Reira said. He always had that stoic expression, with occasional polite smiles — yet it only made her longed to see more of him. To see his genuine smile, laughter, because she knew Sebastian was capable of it. He never thought twice to help her with the chores, offering coffee and food she loved.

_If only you let me in.._

Sebastian took off his coat with deliberate movements and draped it around her shoulders wordlessly.

There it was. The kindness within his gesture, behind his stoic expression, was enough to warm her heart from the cold weather. “I won’t fall sick that easily, but.. Thank you, I appreciate it.” Her bright smile somehow made his eyes widened a little.

He turned to face her entirely, lifting a hand to brush the damp strand of her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear with his usual stoic expression. At times, she didn’t know what to expect from him, he wasn’t the easiest person to read — but she was done figuring him out, she wanted to reach him instead. Remaining quiet, he let his fingertips lightly grazed her cheek as his gaze unconsciously locked on her lips. 

Almost wanting, almost longing.

Almost _hungry_.

Reira noticed, of course, and breathed out two words, “Kiss me.” 

Her demand was pulling him out of his short reverie. His brows raised at her unexpected words, then a frown appeared as he pulled away his hand. “..Pardon?” It wasn’t that he hadn’t heard it, Sebastian heard those two words even through the sound of the rain, loud and clear.

It won’t be their first time to kiss if she counted that accidental kiss they had before, but her feelings had grown since then. Reira won’t stand on the sideline anymore. Standing on her tiptoes, fingers clutched his coat to force him to bend down, pressing her lips on his. Their lips brushed, it wasn’t much of a kiss, chaste and soft, but it was enough to cross the line between accidental and an actual kiss.

Sebastian didn’t close his eyes over the brief kiss, even after she let go of him. If anything, he was perplexed, and _oh, his heart._ Now his heartbeat raced in a way that never happened before as he looked at her, even faster than when they accidentally kissed before. The corners of his lips curved ever so slightly and stretched more than usual. Different — a little wider, more sincere.

Delighted by his smile, she didn’t avert her gaze to cherish this sight of him. “I will count that as the first, there’ll be another so prepare yourself,” Reira chuckled, tilting her head to the side but refusing to acknowledge the rosy color that spread over her cheeks. All she felt was warmth, from their close proximity, and most certainly from the trace of the warmth that his lips left on hers. “And for your information, I’m not a saint either.”

It certainly won’t be their last kiss.

The rain was falling, and falling heavier now. But neither of them was concerned about the rain anymore.

Reira hoped she wouldn't have to steal another, that their third kiss might be a charm.

_Kiss me for real next time, Sebastian._


End file.
